In some environments, such as amusement parks, theme parks, sporting events, and other entertainment venues it may be desirable to acquire and reacquire guests in a predetermined area (e.g., the venue grounds). For example, acquiring and reacquiring guests at different locations in the amusement park can provide data to the amusement park owners, such as the most popular rides, common guest paths from ride to ride. Additionally, recognizing individual guests or providing a method for an individual to register at certain rides or other attractions allows the amusement park to tailor certain experiences for the guest, such as creating a customized media output (e.g., photograph) directed to the particular guest.
Current methods for acquiring guest information and subsequently matching a particular guest with the acquired guest information are limited to rather invasive methods, such as retinal and fingerprint identification methods. These methods are obtrusive and some guests may not feel comfortable providing this type of biometric information to a third party. Further, these types of methods may not work when guests are wearing certain accessories such as hats or sunglasses. Less invasive manners, such as comparing a user's clothing or the like, can produce inaccurate results as many guests may have similar clothing or may change clothing, such putting on or taking off an outer layer or sweater, which can make detection unreliable.